Nothing Like You and Me
by A Beautiful Mistake
Summary: "I love you best friend." He said and suddenly, all I wanted to do is yell at him for being too dense to not notice my feelings for him but then again, I never showed it. I was too scared and maybe I'm contented at what I'm feeling; getting my heartbroken just for him. "I love you too." I smiled, sadly. More than you could ever know. NILEY. R
1. Prologue

Prologue;

_The car stopped in front of the park as the two immediately jumped off and ran towards the swing. _

"_Baby! Be careful!" said the two moms._

_The baby brunette giggled while running but she missed the wood that was in the middle of her way and because of that she fell down. She started crying as she noticed the bruise forming in her knee. Her best friend saw what happened so he quickly knelt down beside her and looked at her for a moment._

"_Hey, Wa you crying?'' The curly head baby asked; pouting as the baby brunette started crying even more._

_The two moms suddenly gasped. "Ohmy! Destiny, what happened?"_

_Nick stood up and then ran to her mother, hugging her legs._

"_I fwell." Destiny said while crying as Nicholas started to cry too._

"_What happened to you nick?" Her mom asked her baby who's crying too._

"_I cry because my bestfwend fell." The baby boy answered while the two looked at each other and laughed._

"_Okay honey that's nice of you. Make Destiny feel better." Her mom said, smiling. Nick let out a sniff while he walked over to Destiny. He knelt down next to her. _

"_I wab you, don't evew(ever) cway(cry) okay?" He said as he lowered his head and kissed the bruise in her knee. _

"_Thwere! All Bwetter!" The baby boy said, cheerfully as Destiny stopped crying._

_Destiny's mom shook her head, smiling._

"_What will you say baby?" Destiny's mom asked. Destiny looked at her mom for a second and then turned to Nick. She hugged him, "I wab you too."_

"_Awwee." The two moms, laughed at the scene._

"_Come won! Wet's Pway!" Nicholas held her hand and started running towards the slides_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own them even though I want to.**

**A/n: This whole story will be in Miley's point of view.**

Chapter One:

"Destiny Stewart! Wake up!" I suddenly heard my mom yelling from downstairs but I ignored it anyway, and went back to sleep. After a couple of minutes, I felt myself shaking or someone shaking me; I once again ignored whoever it is hoping they would stop I mean come on! If they were in my place they would do this too.

In my luck, they finally stopped.

A smile curled up in my lips. I cuddled deeper in my pillows and let myself sleep and drown at the foam of my bed.

"Let's see if you still have the guts to sleep." I heard a mumble, then all of sudden I was yelling at my so-called brother. Seriously, are we this related? He's mean and I'm sweet. Okay, please insert sarcasm at my part.

"I hate you! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here! You little jerk!" I yelled at him as he stuck his little tongue out and ran back to his room. (Sorry for my tantrums I just couldn't take it anymore I mean, I'm sleeping! Who would want that?)

I sighed, dripping wet. "Ugh, now I have to clean up this mess."

"Hey! Clean up this mess!" I yelled, knowing my brother will hear it. Then suddenly, he walked to my room, laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes in his craziness.

"Shut up." I mumbled,

"Hey! You owe me big because if I didn't did-"I looked at him and notice the smirk that was forming in his lips and I knew that look. It is when he found something interesting that will cause me trouble. Ugh, what now? Isn't this enough? I most definitely hate kids.

"or not. Okay bye Miley but first before I leave I have a favor to ask. You may want to look at your clock!" He ran out of my room. Weird. I thought but let it slipped from my mind; I won't let that devil ruin my day that is until I saw the clock's big number glaring at me.

_I'm freaking 10 minutes late. _

I took a deep breath and stared at the door in front of me. Shoot. I never been this late and it's all because of that little devil. But he does have a point if he didn't pour me the cold water I would be later than ever.

I knocked and the door creaked open, revealing Ms. Finn that has her arm in her shoulder, looking at me incredulously. Oh God, please help me.

"Ms. Stewart, I thought you'll never show up." Ms. Finn said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Ms. Finn, I just woke up late and-"

"No need to explain because you have already the ticket for detention." My eyes widened as I let out a moan. She looked at me coldly and opened the door for me.

"Take a seat." She said as I nodded unhappily and saw Demi giving me a questionable look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, taking a seat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked,

"Too busy hating Monday and well for the first time I think I owe Jonah." I sighed, putting my English book in the table.

Demi looked at me and laughed, "Really?"

"Sadly, yes." She shook her head and let out a laughed.

When I heard the bell ring, I quickly placed my books inside my bag as I rushed towards the door. While I was walking I saw Nick waving at me. I smiled and waved back, and walked towards him.

"Hey Curly," A smirk appeared across my face, knowing that he hated it when I call him that.

"A nice way to greet your best friend aye?" he said as I replied with a snort.

"Are you my best friend?" I asked, jokingly

He gasped at my question, pretending that I'm hurt. "Ouch. That hurts mi."

I smiled at the nickname he used. I remembered how we made a promise that he was the only one who's allowed to call me that. I could never forget that memory because that was the time I realized something unexpected.

"Hey, you little kids!" Demi unexpectedly popped in the background, making me jump.

"Demi, you need to stop doing that." I said, my heart beating fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I ruined your moment." She said teasingly as I gave her a glare and a 'Shut Up' looks.

"Hey Dems," Nick said, waving at Demi while smiling. I'm relieved that he didn't ask about the 'moment' Demi was talking about. You're safe Demi for now but if you did it again I might just kill you.

"Where are you heading?" She's asking Nick but her eyes are on me. What the heck? I saw a smirk emerged from her lips.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot I needed to find Vicky." My smile fell but I didn't show it of course. I don't want to become blatant at my feelings for him. Yeah, there I said it. I have feelings for my freaking best friend and I admit it, it sucked to be me.

"See you later Mi." He said, smiling as I nodded.

"Bye Dems," He added then walked to find her soon-to-be-girlfriend.

I sighed, watching him walking away from us. I felt a pat on my back. I glanced at Demi and gave her a smile.

"Are you alright?" She said as she gave me an apologetic smile but I shook it off.

"I'm alright, it's nothing." I said, trying to take no notice of the aching feeling.

"Okay." She nodded and hugged me. I hugged her back. It's nice to have someone whom you can rely on.

"Let's go." I whispered, smiling.

"Sure. Where to?" She asked, pulling away. She looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Locker," I stated and she nodded.

"I'm home!" I yelled, slipped my shoes off my feet. I walked into the sofa and saw Jonah watching Barney. I smirked at the sight and I decided that I could have a little fun, teasing my brother. He always hates it.

I let out a fake cough, wanting to get his attention but he's too busy watching.

"Jonah," I called him as he looked at me, his eyes widening. My smirk got bigger as I saw his terrified expression. This is a payback for pouring cold water all over my face.

"Hey Jones, what are ya watching?" I asked, innocently.

He glared at me but the smirk never faded from my face. Oh this is fun. "Oh you're watching Barney! How manly Jones!" I said pure sarcasm in my tone.

"Shut Up. Hey! You owe me big!" He suddenly brought the incident awhile ago as a wide grin appeared across his face.

"I don't care! You still ruined my morning!"

"Oh shut up Miley. At least I helped you."The smirk never left his face and now I'm the one who's glaring. Gosh, that damn smirk, I want to rip off his devil face.

I mocked him.

"Whatever Jones,"

"Whatever Miley," He copied me as I rolled my eyes. Damn, why do brothers always win?

"Here's the deal, you clean up my room or I'll tell everyone you still watch Barney." I said, smirking.

"Hey! That's unfair!"He complained.

"Miley! Are you in here?" We suddenly heard Nick's voice echoed through the room. And that's how I know we're both even or maybe not.

Jonah's smile suddenly turned to mischievous and I know what's he's planning.

"Nick!" He ran towards the door hallway as I chased him.

"No! Jones! Stop!" I yelled. I caught his arm and I looked at him, pleading.

"Nope, it won't work." He declared, as I groaned.

"What do you want me to do?"I asked; annoyance flashed across my face.

"You know it already." His smirk got bigger and bigger (If that's possible) and I just hope his face will pop.

"NO!"

"Nick!"

"Jonah, where are you?" Nick asked, as my heart started popping right out of my chest. He can't know my secret hence, it'll ruin our friendship. So what I did, I never knew I would do in my entire life. I knelt in front of my devilish brother who I despise so much.

"Nick!"

"Jonah Terrance Stewart!" I yelled, using his full name. Suddenly, a shadow appeared and saw it was nick. I gaze towards Jonah and notice that he was smirking at me. And at that moment, I couldn't move. I know I sounded like I'm overreacting but this might be the end of me.

**A/N: So! NEW STORY guys! :D Review please? **

**And I'm really sorry if I haven't updated a new chapter in One less cause I've been having writer's block then all of sudden a new Idea popped in my head and decided to write this instead! :D But I'm not sure If when I'll be posting the next chapter for One less but I promise I'll finish that story! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own them

Chapter Two

"Mi, what the hell are two doing?" He asked with a confused tone in his voice. He helped me get up as well as Jonah. I gave Jonah a death glare as he stuck his tongue out then he gave me this 'I'll-tell-him' look.

My eyes widened in horrified. Please don't tell me this will be the last time he'll talk to me like that. I looked over at Jonah who's smirking. That little rascal!

"What's the matter Mi? You look like you've seen a ghost? And what are up with you two?" Nick said, while chuckling.

"U-uh, Jonah and I had dealt at something and it turns out that I lost and I needed to kneel down and praise him like he's my master."I said, nervously, Eyeing Jonah, giving him a 'go with it' look.

"Oh, okay. That was a nice deal man." He said, grinning while giving Jonah a High five.

"I know and she's a loser." Jonah said not leaving his face without a smirk on_. Control Miley, you need to control yourself or else_. Nick let out a quiet laugh and looked at me. I rolled my eyes in frustration, letting him know that it wasn't funny.

"Shut up you." I muttered.

"Whatever sis, I needed to go anyway so you two can have an alone time." He declared, emphasizing the alone time part. Gosh. He's a pain in the ass. I mimic him and then rolled my eyes. He got up and before walking out the living room, he winked at me and then ran outside the room. Stupid Brother.

"Sorry for that little rascal. He's weird I know."I said, looking at Nick.

"I know and you two are the same." Nick said mischievously, grinning at me. I let out a gasp, looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh gosh Nick, don't ever compare me to Jonah."I clarified.

"Why? You two are siblings."

"I don't even know how we became one." I groaned. I sat down the sofa and patted the space beside me. "Sit."

Nick laughed quietly, "Hey, I'm not a dog."

I stuck my tongue out. "Yes you are. So now spill."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You know I'm a boy right?"

I nodded, laughing. "Whatever. Now spill Nicholas!"

"I won't until you stop doing that." He said, with a serious tone.

"Fine, jeez. I'm just playing with ya." I said, winking at him. A smile curled up in his lips and shook his head at me, slightly laughing.

"You're one crazy girl and I don't know what I will do without you." He said, smiling as he surprised me by pulling me into hug. I felt butterflies in my stomach, doing some stunts and flying around like it's going to explode.

_Me too, Nick. You don't know how much I will get hurt if I lose you_.

"Of course, I'm one special girl." I smiled at him and winked. He laughed again, my smile getting bigger.

"I love you best friend." He said and suddenly, all I wanted to do is yell at him for being too dense to not notice my feelings for him but then again, I never showed it. I was too scared and maybe I'm contented at what I'm feeling; getting my heartbroken just for him.

"I love you too." I smiled, sadly. _More than you could ever know._

**_A/N: Hey guys! I decided to put this in the middle of the story coz I know you won't read this so...yeah :) Another chapter! Why? because I'm inspired! Hehe Thanks guys for reviewing! It really meant alot to me! And sorry for my errors! I'm not really that good in grammar and kindly please say it to me :) THAANKYOU!_**

**_And just to remind you:_**

**_Review please~_**

**_A BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE_**

I stared at the clock, counting the minutes left before the bell rings. It's just so boring; I really hate this Literature subject. It's such a pain in the brain, the test is so hard and the teacher is so slow! I'm not trying to be mean but look at that teacher, Ms. Dex, if you listen to his voice, I couldn't even understand what the word his saying. The way he wears ughh and FYI he's not an old man; he's at his 30's I think. And one thing I hate about him is how he looked at me, it's like I'm some kind of prey.

Then after my babble in my mind, the bell rings.

Since I didn't use my book, I quickly got out of the room before everyone else because I can't stand the aroma of that class. I went to my locker and as soon as I got there, I quickly opened it, shove the book that I didn't need and then slammed it close.

"Woah, you okay?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." I stated and smiled at Demi.

"And you won't be if you see that." She pointed out somewhere but before I could have the chance to look she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the hallway.

"What the heck?"

"You don't need to see that." She said as she continued to walk.

"Okay, okay. I get it but what was that anyway?"I asked, a bit curious but I have an Idea what is it.

I jumped slightly as I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I glance at my side to see Joe standing there, I quickly slapped him hard.

"Why did you do that?" I glared at him and he let out a chuckle.

"Because I want to," he replied smugly.

"Shut up you jerk."

"Hey, you asked me then you'll say that. Dumbass," He said, smirking at me. Bully.

"Demi! Look at your boyfriend, he's bullying me!" I called Demi but apparently she's already talking to someone.

"I hate you," I turned to Joe and gave him a glare.

"I love you too Smiley." He winked at me as I couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up."

"No."

"Whatever but please tell your girlfriend Thank you for leaving me." I said then smiled at him.

"Oh, I will. Goodbye Miles." Joe said, waving at me like a little kid. Seriously, I don't get this kid and he's weird. I gave him a weird look then he does some crazy face that made me laugh a bit. I shook my head then walked away until I stopped in tracks.

My smile fell,

I saw Nick and Vicky, _holding hands._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them!

Chapter Three:

Walking in the rain isn't really my thing but I really couldn't bear the view that I had seen a while ago so I ran before they could see me. I sighed, I know I'm already used to Nick having girlfriend but why do I feel like this? Or maybe I'm just terrified that he won't hang out with me anymore. Ugh, Miley, why the hell are you thinking that. Nick isn't like that, right?

I stopped my tracks as I saw a playground and a lake. It mesmerized me because it's beautiful. I have never seen such a beautiful place in my life. I walked by the lake and notice there is a bridge that you could get to the other side. I looked around and saw that there are no people around. "Of course it's raining." I chuckled at myself and felt idiot.

I wandered around the park and soon found myself at the beach. I'm shocked that there was a beach at the back of this. But that never really fascinated me. What fascinated me is the view, the sunset that I've wanted to see since I'm a child. I sat down, staring at the sunset for who knows how long.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at the unfamiliar boy, startled. I guess he's the same age as I am.

"uhm, yes?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" taken aback by his question because first, this might by his place or second, he's to coward and thinks he owns every place and guess what I went with?

"And why would you ask that? Are you the only one who's allowed to go here? Huh?"I started rambling but I guess I stopped because I saw him laughing at me. My face turns red even more of anger.

"Uhh no. But If I do that, I would be a jerk to you right?" He said, smirking. Gosh that damn smirks of his! I wanted to rip off his face. He sat down beside me.

"Well, since you did it. You're a jerk." I announced.

"I like you." And again I was taken aback by what he said. _WHAT?_

"What?" I glanced up at him my eyes widened. I guess he has a nice look but not like Nicks. He's well toned, his hair color is dirty blonde but if you compared it to Nick it's nothing. And you could tell he's a jock cause of his feature and of course the girls in Xavier high will swoon over him if he goes there.

"Hey, stop checking me out." He suddenly said as my face turned to red. ."

"I was not." I defended. But that didn't seem to work because his smirk is still there; stupid smirk.

"Whatever."

An awkward silence fell upon us but no one seemed to mind it because neither of us broke it. We stared at the ocean for how many minutes. I know I'm supposed to get worried that this man might do something but no. I feel like I could trust him, and I guess I needed peace and time to wash away the heartaches that I'm feeling.

-::::::::-

"Miley Ray Cyrus, where have you been?" My mom looked at me, anger written all over her face. Her arms we're placed in her hips and that was the sign when she's angry but what shocked me the most is I saw Nick walking towards the door behind my mom, looking worried.

"Nick?"

"Where have you been?" He said with a hard tone, now standing behind my mom. I sighed, and now they are two.

"The Park," I answered while putting my shoes off.

"Oh God, Baby, I'm so worried. I thought something happened to you." I looked at my mom, apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Mom, I should have gone and said it to you first but I guess I never noticed the time." I explained then she nodded.

"Okay honey but be sure to tell me first next time okay?" I nodded,

"I'll head inside to cook some food." She stated then walked inside, leaving me with Nick. I looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Where have you been Miley? I was worried sick and I tried calling your phone but you never answered." I looked up, confused. He did?

"You did? I didn't receive any calls." I looked at my phone and saw it was closed.

"Listen, can we come inside and let's just talk there. I'm really tired and it's really freezing out here." I said, sighing. He seemed to agree with me because he walked after me so we walked upstairs, to my room. I flopped down my bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt Nick sat on my bed and then silence filled the room.

"Mi, can you talk to me?''

"Yes."

"Tell me please."

"What?"

"Tell me what's bothering your mind." I got up and looked at him.

"What made you think that?" I asked, nervously.

"It's just, you've been off lately." He said then he glanced towards the window.

"It's nothing." I murmured, lying.

"You're lying." Then I remembered him and Vicky,

"Like you don't," I spat at him.

"What?" He asked me, confused.

"Keep pretending like you don't know because we both know you're keeping a secret to me." I said, tears already spilling in my eyes and I didn't even know where it came from.

"Mi…"

"You and Vicky right?" I asked my voice cracked.

He just nodded but my heart broke into pieces all over again. Why the hell am I crying? I'm used to this right?

"Since when?''

"A week ago," He whispered. This time I felt a million of knives stabbed right through my heart. Why didn't he tell me? Does he know how much it hurt? Does he know how much pain I'm going through?

"Hey, hey….Please don't cry mi. I hate seeing you cry." He said, sincerely as I felt my heart melted. He wiped my tears away using his thumb and he made me forgot why I was even angry at him. It's like it all washed away. I let out a sigh, _stupid heart._

"I'm sorry Mi…I'm really am sorry." He pulled me into his arms and then I felt him kissed the top of my head. I felt happy and I never want to let this night go. I wanted this night to stop but that's impossible. I wanted to tell him why I was really angry; I wanted to tell him that I was jealous; I wanted to scream at him and tell him how I felt but...

"I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend." He whispered.

"Don't worry, you're not." I whispered back, preventing my voice from cracking.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I'm just his _best friend._

* * *

_Alecks454 4/24/13 . chapter 3_

Great chapter and Miley's hate for her bro is funny and so is Joe! Can Miley sing in this story? Is she HM?

Me: No :) They are not famous here so...And Thank you for reviewing! :D

**_So Thank you to this people for reviewing my story!_**

**_I owe you ALOT!_**

**_StayNickJonas  
_**

**_Alecks454  
_**

**_MissQueenyB  
_**

**_Simar_**

**THANKYOUU! You are the only ones who appreciate my story lol just kidding! And to those silent readers pleeeaaseeee review! So I can update a little faster and also SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR! :D Thanks again!.**

**love lots,**

**A BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE**


	5. Chapter 4

**_"We've been friends now for a while,_**

**_ I wanna know that when you smile is it me yeah?"-One Direction_**

* * *

Disclaimer: For The Fourth time! I do not OWN them. a/n: Sorry For my Grammar! I promise it'll get better!

Chapter Four:

I sighed.

I'm on the third wheel again. I shouldn't have come to this party and I felt dim-witted for even thinking he will hang-out with me while he was with his girlfriend.

I felt lonely. Demi had Joe so she couldn't entertain me. The place is so crowded but why do I feel lonely. I let out a groan. Maybe I should just go home. I should just leave them. I was about to leave but suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I looked up and saw it was him. And then my heart did some thumping, though I tried to ignore it.

"Oh hi Nick," I said.

"Where do you think you're going?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, home?"I said, obviously.

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, who would want to stay and sit down there, feeling lonely?"

"You"

"Ugh, whatever Nick. I need to go, I'm sleepy too." I stated but he didn't let my arm go. What the heck? Is he drunk?

"Hey don't go just yet." He pouted but I closed my eyes.

"That ain't gonna work young man." I grinned.

"Of course it's not. Your eyes are closed."

"Dumbass, that's why I closed it,"

"Please Mi. I'll be lonely if you left." He pleaded.

"You have Vicky." I uttered

"But she went home already." He mumbled. I tried not to think that I was some kind of rebound girl of his but it was kind of hard but instead of arguing with him about it; I let out a sigh.

"Fine or can we just go home and watch a movie?" I suggested.

"What about Demi and Joe?" He asked glancing towards the two who's sucking each othe-okay don't want to describe it anymore coz it's so gross.

"Don't worry about them." I turned to Nick and smiled then grabbed his arm.

-::::::::::-

"So what are we watching?" Nick asked, looking around the room as I find us some good movie to watch.

"What do you want? 10 things I hate about you, The Notebook, A walk to remember or Titanic?" He looked at me horribly as I tried to contain my laugh.

"You look awful."

"Who would want to watch those movies anyway?" He asked, looking at me disapprovingly.

"Me."I stuck my tongue out.

He groaned. "Is there another movie good to watch?"

"No."

He groaned again. "Come on mi! There has to be another that's not girly."

"Shut up. It's my house." I said, smirking.

"But Mi…."

I ignored him.

"I shouldn't have come."He said, still groaning.

"Hey I didn't invite you anyway; you invited yourself so you can go." I said, joking but tried to sound serious. I walked to the kitchen, opened the cabinet and searched for some uncooked popcorn to cook. I put it in the oven then I heard the door slammed. I peeked through the windows and saw Nick gone already. Wow, he took it so seriously. I mumbled, disappointed. I shook the feeling off then I grabbed some coke from the fridge, waiting for the popcorn.

Once the popcorn is done, I stepped out the kitchen then, sat down the sofa. I put the Titanic on, not getting tired of watching it. It's just so realistic and so dramatic. I love it. Then, the door opened.

"Mi…."

A smile began to form. I ignored him.

"Mi…"He sighed.

I looked at him, pretending to be shock. "Oh you're still here?"

He scratched the back of his neck, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. Damn you.

"Yeah, so am I still allowed?" He asked, smiling cutely at me. My heart melted at the sight. Damn this heart, damn his smile for making me fall for him hard.

"Uhh that depends if you let me borrow your shoulder as my pillow to cry on?" I let out a playful smile as he shook his head and laugh.

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"You're a crybaby."

"What? I am not." I said, defensively.

"Yes you are and play the movie before I change my mind." He said, jumping to the sofa, sitting next to me. My heart started to beat faster.

"You can't or else you'll be kicked out." I warned him, kiddingly.

"Ouch. How can you do that when you couldn't even resist me?" He stated, cockily.

I pretended to gasp at what he said. "Oh my I think I'm gonna puke."

"Oh really? Then why did I saw you getting disappointed when I walked out."

I looked at him surprised. Is he a mind reader? "W-what? How can you say that?"

"I can read minds Mi," He winked at me. I tried not to blush but…

"You're just so full of yourself Nicholas."

"No. I'm just stating the truth." He smirked. "And by the way I peeked through the kitchen windows from the outside." He explained then there my face reddened.

"Uhh okay. Let's watch a movie!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Okay." He said but I swear I could hear teasing in his voice. Arrogant jerk

I pressed the play on and then movie started to play.

In the middle of the movie, I think I fell asleep. Or not, I don't know. One thing I know is I was in my bed already and I think Nick brought me up here. Okay, speaking of Nick where is he?

I heard groaning from somewhere and I started to get scared coz it was dark and I was alone in this house then suddenly I heard groaning? I hide through my pillows, praying that it would stop whoever it is but it keep on going. I got scared even more then I felt someone pulling me. I looked beside me, shocked.

_It was Nick. And he was smiling like an idiot._

And again, I felt my heart did some summersault.

I stared at his angelic face, his curly hair that I could run my hand for hours and never get tired, his eyes that I could stare all day and feel contented, his arms whenever it's around me and feel safe, his nose, his smile, and his ears. And then his lips, I had the urge to kiss him but I wouldn't risk that.

"I-…."

"I-love-you." My eyes widened at what he said. I felt happy that maybe just a little bit chance that he have feelings for me too but—

"Vicky."

My heart crashed.

But I just smiled it away coz remember I'm just his bestfriend and it's all what matters now.

-::::::::::-

I woke up from the whispering I heard and saw it was Demi, joe and nick staring at me. What the hell is wrong with them? I groaned, ignoring them completely. I sat up, feeling nausea.

"Ouch." I said as I felt an aching feeling from my head.

"I thought you we're dead." Joe suddenly said as I try to glare at him but failed because of my sudden headache. What the hell is happening to me?

"Shut up Joe." Nick said, glaring at Joe. "You okay mi? Is your head hurting? You want some pain killer?" The keep on asking was getting into my nerves.

"Ughh please stop Nick, you're making it worst by your questions." I said, a little bit annoyed by him and at the same time at my sudden sickness.

"Yeah stop it Nick,you're acting like a worried boyfriend and infact Miley isn't dying yet." Demi said, smirking at me. Ughh yet? So I am gonna die. I shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked,

"It's noon."

I screamed. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, you practically missed school." Joe said, blatantly.

"Argh. Why didn't you wake me up Nick?" I asked, glancing towards him.

"You won't wake up." He answered. Well, he could have tried harder. I said in my head but I couldn't concentrate anymore coz the headache is starting to get to me.

"Mi? You okay?" Nick asked me but my vision is starting to get blurry.

"Miles? Miles?" That's all I could hear then suddenly my view went black.

* * *

**OMG! OMG! 8 reviews in one chapter? *squeals then faints***

**OHMYGOWSH! Seriously I was literally crying out in joy when I found out about this! THANKYOU GUYS! You are seriously the beeeest! Love you all!**

**Alecks454: Who is the mystery guy? Hmmm I haven't thought about it hahaha but just keep reading! :D**

**So I'll answer questions that you ask so feel free to ask! I love answering questions!HAHA So Many thanks to those who reviewed! **

**leeiny**

**MissQueenyB**

**smiler97**

**StayNickJonas**

**Peachii**

**simar**

**Niley2013**

**Alecks454**

**Thaaaank you! Without you guys I wouldn't have posted this chapter! ;)**

_**My question:**_

_**What happened to Miley? What do you think? Hmmm Dun-Dun-Dun**_

**KEEP REVIEWING! lol**

**~A Beautiful Mistake**


End file.
